Not Yet
by Grabeels Girl
Summary: The Dark Lord has ordered Draco to make Ginny Weasley think positively about him, or else. But why? How will Draco do such a thing in a short period of time? Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers, Thank you sooo much for opening this, I wish you don't regret it.. Anyways, it takes place after the movie Oder of Phoenix… So, ENJOY… and review please. **

"The Dark Lord wishes to speak to you," said Lucius Malfoy, to his only son, Draco.

_This is the time_, thought Draco, _He will ask me for the Dark Mark now, I know it! _

Draco knew that his time to accept the Dark Mark is near. Voldemort has been constantly calling him over for the past month. He's been asking him about Harry and his friends, thinking that he knows something about them that he doesn't. Draco always answered truthfully and told him everything he knew about them.

It was true that Draco did know a lot about Harry, Ron and Hermione. Draco told him about how Harry had organized Dumbeldore's Army. He told the Dark Lord about Harry crushing over Cho Chang. He told him everything he knew. He gave the Dark Lord answers, but none helped him.

Soon, the Dark Lord will ask, "Draco, do you accept the Dark Mark?" Draco would give him his answer, which will of course be yes and the Dark Mark would be drawn on his arm painfully.

If Draco had an actual choice, then he wouldn't accept it. He didn't want to be a Death Eater at all. But he had to accept it.

One reason is that if he even hesitates to say an answer, the Dark Lord would take his soul. The other is his father. His father would be so mad about if he said no. If he escaped the Dark Lord somehow, he'd still be killed by his own father, who is always talking about how proud he'd be once Draco gets the Dark Mark. The other reason is that if he doesn't accept the dark mark and managed to survive the Dark Lord and his father, what point would he have in life? He couldn't just ask Harry to participate in the war on his side; for one they wouldn't believe him and for two he can't fight against his father.

"Draco, my dear boy, I have a question to ask you," said the Dark Lord, as Draco entered with fear. _This is it_, thought Draco. "Slytherin Sex-God, am I correct?" Draco nodded trembling. He bowed to make cure that his head is below Voldemort's. "Don't worry, not yet," said the Dark Lord, noticing that Draco was trembling. "The questions I have for you this time are not about Harry and his friends, not fully, they are more about you. Being the Slytherin Sex-God, you must be loved by females. Am I correct?"

Draco nodded, too afraid to be arrogant.

"Well then, go on, who are these girls?"

Draco began listing the girls' names. While doing this, the Dark Lord was walking around, trying to recognize one of their names, but he couldn't. After Draco said about five names, the Dark Lord stopped him with a scream of fury, which made Draco and his father jump.

"Stop, stop, stop! Is there a female in your list who is also friends with Harry? Hermione Granger, the mudblood, does she like you?"

Draco began wondering why he asked such a question. Is it because he has a plan? He had no idea. He stuttered at the thought that Hermione Granger would like him. "No," he answered rudely.

"How dare you speak to your Dark Lord this way," said the Voldemort drawing his wand. Lucius Malfoy's eyes widened with fear. His only son was in danger. "Crucio," shouted the Dark Lord, as Draco struggled.

He felt pain he'd never felt before. It's like someone was whipping him while he was on fire. He felt his organs deform and his soul trying to escape his body. He wished he'd died on the spot. Anyone feeling the Cruciatus would want to. His eyes were closed tight, as he was trying to control the pain.

Lucius was also being tortured watching his son like this. He couldn't do anything to stop the Dark Lord. If he said a word against the Dark Lord's actions, he would be tortured even more. He'd wished that he could run over to his son. He wished that he could feel the pain and not Draco.

He kept wriggling, and after about ten minutes of this torture, the pain stopped, while Draco was panting breathlessly on the floor. He choked and gasped for air. The Dark Lord didn't wait for Draco to catch his breath. "Well, that should teach you to talk that way to me. Now, is there anyone from Dumbeldore's army that likes you?"

Draco thought for a moment. Who in Dumbeldore's army likes him? There's Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil. That was all he could think of at the moment. Yet none of them liked him. He shook his head, still panting strongly.

"Answer me in words boy! Also don't lay down in my presence," Draco got up on his knees, trying to keep his head below Voldemort's and gulped. "No, my lord, none that I know of," he said fearfully.

"List the ones you know of!" said the Dark Lord impatiently.

He coughed, still recovering from the Cruciatus. "There's Cho Chang, my lord."

"She won't do," he said thinking. "Harry doesn't like her anymore anyway."

Draco remembered when he told the Dark Lord about finding Dumbeldore's Army and about how Umbridge used Veritaserum to get the answers she was looking for and Cho was the one who told off Dumbeldore's army. That's when Harry started to hate her.

"There's Luna Lovegood," he said, trembling at every limb. His breathe slowed down a bit.

"You mean Xenophilius Lovegood's daughter? Isn't she the daydreamer? She has mental problems you told me."

Draco nodded. He told the Dark Lord about how Luna has imaginary animals and how she looks into space so many times and thinks.

"She won't do either. Give me another!" he said walking with his hands behind his back think about something.

_Won't do for what?_ Draco asked himself. It seems that the Dark Lord has a plan. But what is it? He'd find out later.

"There's Ginevra Weasley, the Weasley girl, the youngest member…"

"I know perfectly well who she is!" said the Dark Lord angrily. "She was the one I took over in your second year!"

Draco was scared at the tone of his voice, for it was the same tone he used to say the Cruciatus curse. He hasn't said much about Ginny Weasley, so thought he didn't know much about her. But oddly, his voice calmed down a bit.

"Ginevra… yes… she's perfect! Since she's Arthur Weasley's daughter, she must know a lot about the Order. Yes, this is the girl!"

Draco was a bit confused. First, the Dark Lord asked him about the girls that liked him. Second, he asked him about the girls in Dumbeldore's army. What do they have to do with each other? What could possibly be his plan? And then he said something about the Order. How he wished to ask Voldemort his plan, but questioning the Lord would mean a terrible suffering.

"Draco, my dear boy, I have a task for you before you can get the Dark Mark," his voice was very soothing. He put his hands on Draco's soldier. This made Lucius smile, the Great and Merciful Lord had touched him.

Draco looked up at him, awaiting the command with fear.

"Make Ginevra Weasley like you, love you, anything but hate you. Make her feel positively about you in exactly one week."

Draco's eyes widened. "But…" he stopped as soon as he realized he was questioning the Dark Lord's orders. "Sorry, my lord," he was desperate for an answer though, but worried about what he would do for saying 'but'.

"I'll forget that, seeing that you have learned your lesson," it was an odd reaction. Voldemort still had his soothing voice. He also has a creepy smile spreading across his face. "So do as I say." Draco nodded frightfully.

_What is he trying to do?_ Draco asked himself, _see if I could do the impossible? _

"If you succeed, you will be ready for the Dark Mark, if you don't then you, or your father would suffer death or torture. There is a plan behind it all, my dear Draco, I won't tell it to you now. Not yet," his calm voice didn't comfort Draco at all. His smile sent shivers down his spine. "You are dismissed.

Draco sighed in relief. He bowed to Voldemort and went to his room to rest. But all night he was thinking about the Dark Lord's order. _What could it mean? How the bloody hell am I supposed to get the Weasley to like me in only a week? _

**It gets more interesting soon. Please continue and review! Love you all! Review…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for delay. I'm really sorry- I'll try to update sooner, promise!**

As Draco entered Hogwarts Express, he squeezed his eyes shut. Everyone that saw him would think that he was being tortured.

He was being tortured though. He was being forced against his will to get a blood-traitor to think positively about him. And not just any blood-traitor, Ginny Weasley. The red-haired Weasley Girl. The opener of the Chamber of Secrets. The girl that hates him most of all next to Hermione Granger.

He hated the fact that the Dark Lord has chosen her. Why her? He'd rather be set on a task to cut off his own finger. He'd rather be set on a task to make her hate him even more. He'd rather be set on a task to kill her…

He entered the train and opened his eyes. He wished that he wouldn't see her. He didn't want to start wooing her now.

That's when he remembered he had only one week. One bloody week to get the girl who hates him as much as hell to like him. _How is that possible_, he asks himself. _It's not!_

He wished that he'd find her sitting **alone** crying. That way, he wouldn't have to embarrass himself in front of anyone who sits next to her. He also would have a reason to talk to her and comfort her.

As he walked from compartment to compartment, looking for somewhere to sit, he saw her. She was sitting with the twins, Lavender Brown and Luna Lovegood.

He felt like killing himself. _What am I to do? Why does she have to be so social?_

He found nothing else to do. He looked at her and smiled with a slight bow. He then moved on to the next compartment.

He felt so embarrassed. As if he'd just taken off his clothes in front of her. What would she think about him now?

He finally found the compartment his was looking for. There sat Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini. He collapsed in the seat and sighed as Pansy put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

He frowned at the obsessive leech but did nothing to stop her.

Instead, he thought. He thought about a plan to get the Weasley to like him:

_What does she look for in a guy? Talent? Sensitivity? What? I know nothing about her! Nothing! Only that she hates me, the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. Maybe if I show her I'm not a Death Eater, she might like me. No. That could be bad. She'll tell Potter, he'll tell the Order, and that might be a clue to them or something. What does she look for in a guy!? I have to find out if I'm going to pull this off. But I can't just barge up to her and ask her for this type of information! **I** can't. But someone else can! Polyjuice potion! I'll morph into one of her little female friends and ask her. I just hope that girls tell each other their secrets. I hope! I'll owl my father and ask him for Polyjuice. I hope he has some ready- I cannot wait a month. I have to get the potion today! I'll waste no time._

So he took out his quill and some parchment and wrote a letter.

_Dear father,_

_I need Polyjuice for my task. Send me Polyjuice as soon as you receive this letter._

"What task, Drakey-poo?" asked Pansy, peering at the parchment he had written.

Draco ignored Pansy's question. He had no time to answer her. Not only that, but he wouldn't tell her the task. Not in a million years he won't.

He strode along the corridor into the very back, where the luggage was stored. It took a while to find his owl.

Black was his owl, so they called her Ebony. Very mischievous face she had, yet she has never failed him once.

He took her out of her silver cage and petted her head. Her feathers were so smooth, almost like silk. He kissed her head and gave her the letter. He turned with Ebony on his finger. That's when he saw Ginny Weasley. Alone. Crying. As he wished would happen.

**Sorry it's so short. It will get both longer and better. Please Review )**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE PEOPLE FORGIVE ME!**

**I haven't updated in like-- (months) --I have been soo busy with school and stuff and taking care of stuff i'm failing!**

**Trust me I will never give up on this story. O well- heres the story:**

Draco Malfoy would never have guessed that he would be afraid of Ginny Weasley. But he was. He was tempted to just turn and run away. Fear was obvious in his face. Just as soon as he was about to run away, he realized how stupid he looked in front of the girl he was supposed to try and impress. He took a deep breath. He didn't know what else to do, but he knew that it was the best time. He tried to smile, but it turned out to be a smirk.

"Hello Weas…" he stopped. He thought, that if he wanted to get her to like him, he had to start using her first name.

She looked at him. Her nostrils flared. But she was obviously too embarrassed to say anything.

"Why are you crying," he asked in the most sensitive voice possible. It turned out a bit too sensitive, that to Ginny, it sounded like he was acting.

Suddenly, Ginny burst and shouted "Do you have anything better to do than to ruin my life?" She sounded miserable yet angry. It sounded quite cute.

He couldn't believe what was happening to him. He actually said thought that a Weasley sounded… cute. He shook away the thought and decided to forget it.

It was then that he paid attention to what was being said to him. Ruin her life? _How am I ruining her life? I asked her why she was crying and she tells me I'm ruining her life? _He squinted his eyes in confusion. He felt lame beyond belief.

Ginny turned away from him and continued crying. It wasn't a heavy type of cry but tears were obvious in her face.

"May I ask what I've done to you to ruin your life?" He asked, taking a few steps towards her until they were side by side.

Ginny looked up at the tall blond staring down at her. Her tear-stained face made Draco forget his task, and worry only about her. What has gotten into her? She walked a few steps away from him.

Draco had almost forgotten he had Ebony on his finger. She flew from his finger and landed on Ginny's shoulder and began pecking her ears.

Ebony's favorite thing in the whole world is earrings. Every girl she sees, she flies on her shoulder and begins to pick her earring. But this girl, that Ebony had just landed on, had no earrings. In the process, the letter dropped.

Ginny stood still and did nothing for a while. Draco stood still and did nothing. When Ebony found no earrings, she flew from her shoulder back on her owner's finger.

"I noticed you don't wear earrings," said Draco, looking at her ears. "Why don't you… oh, right, sorry." He apologized, realized she doesn't wear because she can't afford it.

Ginny was a bit confused. The Draco Malfoy she knew of didn't have 'sorry' in his dictionary. He would rub it in, and make fun of her and make her feel sorry for herself. She then found out, he meant it. She then let go of these thoughts and saw the letter. She knelt down and picked up, and saw that it was for his father.

"No, Weasley… I mean Ginny, do not open that letter," he said, striding over to her. He snatched the letter and stuffed in his pocket.

Ginny was surprised he called her by her first name. Not even her first name but her nickname. She looked at him with a confused expression on her face. She found herself staring at him soon enough.

She shook her head and finally said, "I don't need to know. I'm absolutely sure it's about some Death Eater job of yours, planning to kill Harry," she wiped away her final tear and began to walk away. He stopped her by taking her hand. She stopped dead in her tracks and after a moment, she swiped her hand away.

"What are you doing?!" she asked, half screaming, rubbing her hand.

"I want to know what I did to 'ruin your life,'" he said, happy with his progress so far.

"Come on Malfoy, did you expect me to believe that the smile was to impress me? I know it was to make my friends suspicious that I am sending secret love letters to you and for them to be mad and to make me the loneliest bitch on the planet!"

"Whoa, there. No bad language while I'm around!" He then began to ask himself why he didn't think of that plan while he didn't have the task.

"Yeah right Malfoy, you're the last person I could think of that doesn't use bad language!"

He secretly smiled at the girl. It was true. He does use bad language. He was impressed by her attitude and looked down at her with pity. She was clueless. He had to work harder if he wanted to make her like him.

Ginny began to walk away. He didn't feel like stopping her. He stood there, hands in his pockets and watched her walk away.

Crabbe and Goyle then entered, looking for him and saw Ginny walking. Crabbe pushed her against the walls.

Without taking out his hands from his pockets, he looked up the two bullies. "Leave the girl alone." He said looking at them with cold eyes. No he has done something to impress her. But he could do something else. He hesitated a bit, but then he extended his arms, trying to help her up.

She looked up at him, dumbfounded at they way he was acting. She felt like ignoring his hand. But something urged her to take it. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince is extending her arm to help her up. _I would be a fool not to take it. _And she did, and surprisingly to her, he really did help her, and didn't make it deeper.

At that time, which was the worst possible time for Ginny, her brothers, Harry and Hermione came in. They disbelievingly gazed at her.

"It's true! Ginny how could you?" Ron asked pushing Draco away. And oddly, Draco didn't do anything. He kept watching him as if it was some kind of comedy show. His hands were soon in his pockets and his shoulder was casually leaning on the walls.

Ron was a bit shocked by his actions, but ignored them. He continued shouting at his little sister about a secret relationship with a Death Eater. Hermione in the background was telling him to calm down. Harry was too shocked to speak. The Weasley twins were laughing. It really was a comedy show for Draco. He finally decided to butt in. It was the perfect chance to get Ginny Weasley to like him.

"Chill red-head. Do you actually believe that me and her, or, no, let me rephrase that, a Malfoy and a Weasley, were communicating together? I'll tell you the story Weasel-B. I admit that I was trying to pull a little prank on the Weasley Girl. I smiled at her to make her look ridiculous and helped her up to make you look ridiculous. So don't kick her ass. Kick mine. I'm the one you're after. Leave your poor innocent sister alone. Typical Weasleys. Stupid beyond belief."

Ron turned his head slowly towards Malfoy. His face was as red as a tomato and a clear expression of fury was visible. Draco felt a bit scared of the face at first, and then saw that he had a perfect opportunity to make fun of it. But he decided it would be best to not say a thing, for he had his sister to woo.

"Chill Weasley. Hey how come your angry face isn't cute like your sister's?" he said, trying to impress the girl yet not ruin his reputation, for Crabbe and Goyle were watching. _But they are bone-heads, _he thought.

Ron took that as an insult. He charged at Draco, cracking his fists. Hermione let out a shriek. Ginny gasped. Harry still stood speechless, as Crabbe and Goyle were. The twins continued laughing. And Ron lost his patience and punched Draco as hard as he could for about a dozen times until Hermione acted and pulled him away.

And Draco looked ridiculous, his face covered with blood while weeping.

**Hope you enjoyed it. kind of rushed it, have studying to do :S**

**but I BEG OF YOU, on my kneees here, REVIEW- I promise you if I get 10 reviews, I will update even if I have a final!**

**xoxoxo's to reviewers and readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys: I have a bit of explaining to do: yeah- I toook an unbelievingly long time to update. I comepletely forgot about fanfiction! SOOO SORRY- But I swear to you I will finish this story if its the last thing I do. I will not start another story or read another story until I finish this one. K? hows that. but please read it and dont be mad at me.**

As Hermione held Ron back while swearing out loud and trying to pull away as if he was a fish wiggling his way out of a fisherman's hands. "Stop it Ron! He's got what he deserves and more," she said, trying to control him.

Harry had also left his frozen position in which he was in for the past minutes and strode over to where Ron was and looked down at Draco. The expression on his faced changed as he saw his blood-stained face. "We need to get a teacher," he said without a nudge. Disgust was obvious in his face.

Ron suddenly stopped moving in Hermione's hands and looked at Harry. "Are you listening to yourself," he said, as his red face turned to Harry. "Are you actually going to try and save the son of the Death Eater that tried to kill you? And the one who made me yell at Ginny for no reason?"

Ginny was the only one that hadn't moved since the incident. She has a blank expression on her face as she saw Draco bloody face. She didn't like the sight, but again, she didn't hate it. _He deserved it, _she thought, or made herself believe. _Why the hell am I crying then, _she asked herself, wiping away a tear that had been strolling down her cheek.

"Harry, do something!" said Hermione, trying to keep Ron under control.

Harry looked around in frustration. He then tore off his cape and began to wipe away the blood from Draco's face. "Ginny, get help," he said looking towards her unmoved body as he continued to wipe Draco's face. Ginny gave a slight nod and ran out of the luggage storage room.

Luckily for her, she found a teacher. This teacher was a strange woman. She wore a witch's hat. She was tall and quite skinny. Her red hair was long and messy, and it seemed as if she had never cut it for years. Her skin was fair and exceedingly light. It was a teacher, Ginny had never seen before. Ginny guessed it was the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. The teacher greeted her with a kind smile.

"Professor, please come, someone is hurt badly in the storage room," she said panting.

"Oh dear," said the woman in an odd high voice, but she really didn't seem to care. Ginny ran to lead her.

When they reached the storage room, and the teacher laid eyes on Draco, she gasped and ran towards him. She knelt down. "Move boy!" she yelled to Harry. She took out her wand and shouted an unknown healing spell in a manly voice. The blood was wiped clean. The teacher then slowly turned her head towards Ron and Hermione. "Who is responsible for this?" she asked.

Draco's mind then concentrated on the task. He thought that he could do something that would contribute.

Everybody was quiet for some time until Draco planned out what he was going to say. "It was an accident," he said with a smile, even though his face was tear-stained.

All eyes were on him. Draco Malfoy would take any chance he had of getting any one of Harry's friends in trouble. But now he was saying it was an accident. This time, Ron really did deserve trouble.

"Ronald Weasley here was angry. He left his bag at home. He wanted to punch the wall, but his fist accidently hit my face." He knew the story was pathetic and lame, but it was all he could think of on the whim.

The teacher was about to say something. But she stopped and smiled, almost smirked at Draco. "Aren't you going to thank the little miss here for saving you?" she asked, gesturing to Ginny.

He bowed his head, "Thank you."

Ginny didn't reply. She stood dumbfounded, as her other three friends did. The teacher didn't seem pleased. She left the storage room. Draco also left without a word.

Very soon, he regretted saying the 'thank you'. He had the perfect opportunity to say something to her that would cause her to like him. But he just discarded that opportunity and said only a 'thank you'. He began swearing at himself and kicking the walls as he passed along the corridor to his compartment, where Crabbe and Goyle were eating like pigs and Pansy was making fun of them.

"You're back Drakey-poo," she said leaning over him to kiss him.

Draco wished that Ginny Weasley could be all over him like Pansy was. His task would be easy and he didn't have to suffer like he was. _Why couldn't the girl be Pansy? Why Weasley? She's the last one who would like me. I mean probably Granger would be easier, at least she wasn't the victim of my father for the Chamber of Secrets. _He then remembered the letter that he was supposed to send with Ebony until he encountered the girl. He decided to send it later, for he was too lazy to do it at the moment.

_I wish I could die right now. I wish everybody could die!_

_--_

"Malfoy is acting exceedingly strange," said Ginny. "He must be either drunk or under the Imperius curse or something." He's acting as if he was our friend for years." Of course, all did agree to this. It wasn't like Malfoy to stand up to them like he did. It wasn't like him to miss the slightest oppurtunity to get anybody who is not in Slytherin in trouble. It wasn't like him to 'thank' anybody. It wasn't like him to 'help' anybody.

"It might be some kind of Death Eater task. He might be trying to be nice to us so he could get information about the Order," said Harry, almost positive of what he is saying. "Whatever you do, do not be fooled into thinking he actually likes us, OK?" All nodded.

--

They arrived at the school. The first years were seperated into their houses, and they were all lead to their dormitories. Draco did nothing in that time, for he thought of nothing to do, except smile at her every once in a while, but she always looked back at him in confusion. He soon thought himself to be lame, always smiling at the girl. _She probably came up with a conclusion that I'm drunk now._

On his way to the dormitory, he was stopped and pulled aside by someone. She was the DADA teacher.

"What are you doing," he asked her in his usual, rude voice, which he missed, for he hadn't used it in a while.

"How dare you talk to your father like that," she said, in his father's exact voice.

**OK, so thats it -- i might be updating in alike a week or something, but dun, worry, it will be sooner than last time, k? PLEASE REVIEW-- so i could update 2morro**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Readers, Thank you sooo much for reading- I love you- hope you enjoy!**

Draco slept uneasily that night. He had figured out that the DADA teacher was his father in disguise as a woman he's keeping prisoner with the Dark Lord. He also had gone by his first day out of the seven he had to get a Weasley to like him and he changed nothing. Meanwhile, his father was cooking up a plan to help Draco in this task. With these thoughts running around his head, he lied in his bed for hours, tossing and turning until he finally fell asleep.

--

Ginny was also sleepless. Malfoy was definitely acting weird. When she told Parvati about the way he was acting she smiled widely and shook her head.

"What's wrong," Ginny had asked.

"If a guy acts like this, Ginny, then he's obviously into you. He wants your attention. He likes you. Aren't you lucky, you got the bad boy, the Slytherin Prince," she said with a wink, although she hates his guts just as much as any Gryffindor, but loves his appearance just like any human girl.

_It's impossible_, thought Ginny. Malfoy cannot be into a Weasley. She clearly remembered the last day of school- he had shown no hint of having anything to do with her. How he could have changed over the summer, she cannot guess. After some time of thinking, she came up with the conclusion that he had drunk alcohol, or taken drugs before his trip. Nothing made sense to her, not even Harry's conclusion that he was on a Death Eater task.

--

The next day Ginny had DADA, where the new teacher taught. Ginny thought that the teacher was quite awkward, especially her voice. But Ginny found that the teacher was beyond nice to her in particular.

"Welcome class. Now the seats are in pairs. Sit next to someone who knows most of your secrets, for the main topic we will be focusing on this year is mind-reading," said the teacher when they first entered the room. Ginny sat next to Parvati. She was the one who know almost all of her secrets. Although Ginny thought it was an odd topic to study in DADA class.

The teacher then looked around the room as if looking for someone. When she saw Ginny, she smiled and looked at Parvati. "Come here child," she said to Parvati. Parvati did as she was told. "What is your name dear," she asked in her very weird voice.

"Parvati, professor," she replied.

"Your hair is so smooth, and so long," said the teacher as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Thank you, professor," she said with a slight bit of arrogance. All wondered why the teacher complimented Parvati and not Padma, for they had the exact same hair-

She walked back to her desk and looked as if she was looking for something in her drawer. She then turned to the class and said: "My name is Professor Wedimer, and I am your new DADA teacher." Then she started the lesson like any teacher.

--

Draco made his way to his father's classroom. When he got there, he found the Polyjuice ready for him. "I managed to get the girl's DNA. Her name is Parvati. Now get going. We haven't much time," he, or she, said. "The Gryffindor portrait is on the second floor and is of a woman riding a horse. The password is 'aspariages'. The real Parvati is away now and won't be back in an hour. So hurry."

Draco nodded and ran to the nearest bathroom closest to the Gryffindor Common Room and drank the potion. He soon turned into a girl, which looks like one of Ginny's friends. He hated looking like her. He felt humiliated and very awkward.

He took a deep breath- put the polyjuice bottle in his pocket, incase he needed more time. He stormed out of the bathroom, straight to the common room, completely annoyed by the hair, which gets in his face every once in a while. _How can girl live with this all their life?_

There, he saw the trio sitting and talking. He tried to act as neutral as possible. "Hey," he said, in a very convincing girl voice.

"Hey," they all replied smiling. He hated the fact that the trio was smiling at him as if they were best friends. It made him shiver. He wished he was himself again so he could start making fun of them again.

"Where's…" he paused to remember her name, "Ginny?" he asked, again, in a very convincing voice.

"She's in her room," said Ron and then he continued talking to Harry and Hermione.

Draco just stood there. How was he to know where her room is.

Harry looked a him, "Didn't you hear?"

He nodded. "I was hoping someone would come with me," he said, but his voice was manlier than he wanted.

"What happened to your voice?" asked Hermione.

Draco thought for a moment. "Oh… I accidently drank a potion, which makes my voice sound weird." It was convincing enough to the trio, thankfully.

"I'll go with you, Parvati," she said as she stood up and head for a staircase. He followed, thanking Hermione, but inside he was dancing with joy.

He walked alongside her, which he definitely hated. A mudblood was walking next to him, shoulder to shoulder and talking to him as if they were best friends. He tried his best not to touch her, but since the stairways were thin, their shoulder touched a few times.

When the reached the dormitory, he saw Ginny sitting on her bed doing homework. She looked up at them. "Hey Mione, hey Parv," she said.

Draco was afraid to do anything. He just stood there and tried to smile. Hermione entered the room, took a book and left, with him still standing in the doorway like a statue.

"Well, come in," she said to him. He did so and stood up beside her bed.

"Let's talk, sorry about my voice, I drank a potion which makes it sound weird," he said quickly, hoping that she would buy the story.

"So… what do you want to talk about," said Ginny, putting aside her homework.

"Ummm, guys-"

"OK," said Ginny, which relieved Draco so much. "Sit," she said, signaling to an area in her bed, for he was standing.

He nodded and sat at the very edge of the bed, he preferred to stay standing.

"Get comfortable," said Ginny pulling him closer.

He hated it- a Weasley had just touched him. He quickly got more comfortable, so she would let him go quicker. He felt so awkward. He was in one bed with a Weasley…

"So…"

"Well, what does it take for a guy to make you like him?"

"He has to look good, and be nice to me I guess," she said. It was a very odd question for Parvati to ask, Ginny thought.

He nodded. "And Draco, what do you think of him."

"Since when do you call him that?" she said, giggling.

He mentally slapped himself. "I just felt like saying his first name. Answer my question please."

"How many times do we have to talk about Malfoy. Let's talk about… Neville."

"No- I want Malfoy!" he said in an un-Parvati way.

"OK, chill," she said. "I hate his guts because I'm a Malfoy, but oddly, he's got half of what I look for: he looks good. I've said it to you hundreds of times."

Draco felt so arrogant. He didn't expect this from her- but he did expect 'hating his guts'.

"Isn't there any new news?" he asked, trying to get more.

"Apart from what he did in the train, no."

"He was nice to you then though, wasn't he?"

"He was drunk."

Malfoy hated the fact that she thought he was drunk when he did what he did. He made a fool out of himself and nothing came out of it.

"But…"

"Parv, I don't think you're right about Malfoy, I don't think he likes me. I mean he's Malfoy."

He was dumbfounded. He real Parvati thinks that he likes her. He tried to act casual.

"I don't think Malfoy even drinks."

"I don't know why you want me to like him so badly. He's a Malfoy. He's got Parkinson as his Girlfriend. He's a Death Eater. He bullies every Gryffindor. Why the hell would I like him??"

"How can you be sure he's a Death Eater?"

"Ok, even if he's not, I think I have every rightful reason to hate him. So, if he dumps Parkinson, and stops bullying Gryffindors, if that's even possible, but if he does what you said, then I might like him," he nodded and made a mental note of this. He didn't mind dumping Pansy, and he'll stop bullying people for a while.

"Ok then, that's all I wanted to know. Bye," he said and got out of the bed relieved, and head out of the common room and into the bathroom, waiting for the potion to wear.

**Hey guys- review please! I wish to hear from you- so REVIEW! also- read my other ginnymalfoys- K?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy! Muah:**

Pansy was kissing his cheeks. The Weasley was walking towards them. Now was his chance. He cleared his throat and pushed Pansy away as soon as Ginny laid her eyes on them.

"What are you doing, Drakey-poo?" asked Pansy as she came a bit closer to him again, thinking he didn't mean it.

"Back off of me you sick leech!? I don't like you anymore. I'm sick of all your 'Drakey-pooes' and slobbery kisses. I'm sick of you!" he said pushing her away again. Draco had certainly attracted a lot of attention from many students, gathering around to see the Slytherin Prince dump the Slytherin Princess.

"What a coincidence," said Ginny to Parvati. "He actually dumped her. And this is the first time I see the true side to Malfoy."

"But Drakey-poo…" whined Pansy.

"Shut you're the bloody hole in your face in which you fill with alcohol! I have never seen someone as drunk as you ever in my life! I have never drunk wine or taken drugs, yet I still kiss someone that does!" he said, trying to prove to the girl watching that he was never drunk. "I don't ever want to see you junkie in my face again. Now git you thing!"

"Yeah right, Malfoy has never gotten drunk," said Ginny, totally not believing what he is saying.

"Actually, I think he's telling the truth," said Parvati, quite impressed at how he made Pansy run off crying. She felt a bit of an attraction to him.

"You believe…"

"I mean, if he did, why would he say it in front of the whole school, and why would Pansy run off like that, if it weren't true, she wouldn't feel guilty and would come up with some kind of comeback. If you look at it in another way, he works for the Dark Lord, and he probably is afraid to drink so he won't say anything pathetic in front of him. Come on, it makes all the sense in the world."

"I guess you're right," said Ginny thoughtfully. "That means he wasn't drunk when we were on the bus. What is this world coming to," she said more confused than ever.

"He likes you! Come on- go for it! Don't you like him back?"

"Forget it, Parvati. It's impossible," she said, not so convinced though.

--

Ginny was seated in her chair in DADA with the mysterious Professor Wedimer with a strange yet oddly familiar accent.

"Welcome class. I have a surprise for you. We have a student that has volunteered to help one of you. This boy that I will show you is a pure, sane and bold boy, I'll have you know. Please welcome: Draco Malfoy."

There were some moans and some cheers. Draco bowed slightly, making eye contact with Ginny.

Ginny put her head down. She wanted to avoid the attention she was suddenly getting from Draco Malfoy.

"Ms. Weasley," said Professor Wedimer, "would you come to the front please."

_Great, it seems that fate is trying to get me closer to Draco Malfoy this year, _she though, as she walked over to the professor.

"Now according to last year's test results, I see that you are struggling in this particular subject, am I right?" asked the professor. There was no doubt she was right. Ginny nodded quickly. She didn't want to think what will happen next.

"Malfoy will assist you. He will be you tutor this week. In every DADA class, go to the library and meet him there. The librarian has already been told. Waste no time."

Ginny wanted to complain. If Draco wasn't acting the way he was acting, she would have. For some reason, she didn't. She wanted to know how he will treat her this time.

Draco made his way to the door. He opened the door. Ginny followed with hesitation. When she got to the door, she waited for him to go first. He didn't. He signaled for her to go first. She did. He went after her and closed the door. Ginny heard laughter from behind the door and felt so embarrassed. When she looked at Draco, she could tell he was embarrassed as well.

"Come on," he said to her, smiling. She nodded, though she was speechless. She wanted to say something, but had no words to say. She followed him as he took her to the library. She noticed he was trembling, as if nervous. She finally thought up of something to say.

"Is it true that you have never taken alcohol?" she asked, not knowing what else to say.

He nodded generously.

"Why are you acting so weird?" she finally asked.

He was trembling. He had no answer to the question. He thought for a moment. Then, to Ginny's surprise, there was a tear building up in his eyes.

He was thinking of his task, and how truly impossible it is. He thought that he would lose his mother, or his father, or someone else he truly loves because he can't get an attraction from a girl.

Ginny wanted to know what was wrong with him. He was acting exceedingly different. She would have never imagined him crying as softly as he is now. She wanted to do something, to say something, but she didn't know what. She then thought that it might be because of Pansy.

"Come on," he said, in his tear-stained voice, as he wiped away his tear. They got to the library and he sat at a table. Ginny sat across from him.

Before she knew it, he was crying again. He looked so innocent and so pure. She actually began to like him. She couldn't believe herself, but she did, and she couldn't contro herself.

"If you miss Pansy, then you could always, you know, get her back."

"Do you honestly think that this is about Pansy," he said while crying.

Ginny then began to think that it has something to do with Voldemort. He may have been keeping someone he loves captive. She hen looked at his arm. His elbows were on the table he was covering his eyes. He sleeves revealed some skin. There was no sign of the dark mark. She wanted to make sure. She extended her hand and pulled down his sleeve.

He knew what she was trying to do. He revealed his arm and showed her. He had no mark. He wasn't a Death Eater.

"Why then would you be crying like this?" she asked desperately.

"You have no idea what I'm going through right now. You wouldn't even care," he screamed, forgetting his task completely.

"Does it have something to do with Voldemort?" she asked, pretty convinced it does.

There was no reply.

"Does it?" she asked again.

"Yes!" he finally said and began to cry more hardly.

She looked at Draco. She felt so much pity for him. He has to go through so much because his father's a Death Eater. She moved from the chair across of him to the chair next to him and said, "I'm sorry because your life is so miserable. I'm sorry for every trouble the Order has cost you and only you. If I could do something about it, I would."

Draco looked at her in wonder. He was getting closer to the destination. He smiled at her, but it didn't take much faking. "Thank you," he said, surprisingly feeling so much better.

After a while of silence, he said, "I would hope that what had happened would be between me and you only."

She nodded.

"The lesson is over. So go to wherever you go next." He took her hand and kissed it gently.

She blushed and walked away.

**Review-- Or I won't update-- early at least**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya! sorry it took long to upd8- read n review!**

Some had asked Ginny what had happened in the library with Draco, especially Ron. She would answer: "Teasing and teaching." She didn't know why she was keeping Malfoy's secret, but somehow, she didn't hesitate to do so. Is it true that she actually began to… like him or something?

There were many reasons why Ginny started to like him. He's single. He's sensitive (He actually cried!) He hadn't teased her. He helped her. He didn't get her brother in trouble. He seems to have something against Voldermort. He's not a Death Eater. But the most important reason of all: he's the sexiest guy in the school!

Ginny didn't feel uncomfortable about going to the library with Draco the next day. She was actually looking forward to it. If her brother knew about this… she didn't want to think what would happen. She kept it a secret. Even from Parvati.

She went to the library, but didn't find him. She looked in the back and in between the shelves. She didn't find him. But she did find a man.

This man was a cloaked in black. Ginny wasn't sure he had hands until he forced some kind of drink in her mouth. Then he asked: "Do you like Malfoy."

"Yes," she said without thinking. It was then that she realized the drink was Veritiserum, the truth potion.

"Excellent!" said the cloaked man. He grabbed her. Before she knew it, she was knocked out.

--

When she opened her eyes, she was locked in a cage like an animal. She looked around and saw the DADA teacher also there asleep. She had no idea what was happening. She remembered being asked about liking Malfoy. She tried to open the cage. She looked for her wand, but it was gone. She tried all her might to be set free. It was useless. She woke the teacher.

The teacher woke quickly and looked around and saw her. She smiled at her pathetically.

"Professor Wedimer, what's happening?" Ginny asked.

She didn't answer. She went back to sleep. Ginny just sat there for about ten minutes. She then saw the Dark Lord…

She had caught a glimpse of him before, but never has she ever seen him up close. He was so hideous. His presence made her shiver. She closed her eyes at the sight of him as if seeing a violent sight of blood.

He opened her cage door and smiled at her sweetly, which made her shiver and cover her eyes once more. "You do remember me, Tom Riddle, my dear Ginevra."

As he got closer she backed away. She felt helpless and defenseless against him. She thought she was going to die right now, although she was half-expecting Ron, Harry and Hermione to barge in and save her.

"Look at me. Do not be afraid. All we require from you is information. I will not harm a hair on your head," there was no movement. "Look at me!" he said in a more violent voice. She didn't move. "Why you…"

It was just then that a crying Draco entered the room. "Do not harm her," he said. She looked at him as if calling for help. He didn't move.

The Dark Lord gazed at the boy who had just ordered to do something. He smiled unexpectedly. "Lucius, Narcissa. He is ready," called Voldemort.

Soon afterwards, another Professor Wedimer came in, beside him a weeping woman.

"Congratulations, my boy," said the other professor Wedimer in Lucius' voice.

Ginny realized that Lucius had been in disguise as the DADA teacher, which is why the real Professor is in the cage. She was looking around the room, from the real Professor to Lucius, to Narcissa, in which she guessed was Draco's mother but her eyes were fixed mostly at Draco. He was crying again. His face was red and he was a mess. There was no gel in his hair, his school clothes were tattered and there were blemishes all over his face and hair.

Voldemort glanced at Ginny, seeing her staring at Draco with wondrous eyes. He frowned. "Stop staring at the boy!" he ordered her. She looked down. She couldn't bear to look at Voldemort's face. He then smiled. "So, my dear, what do you say? Would you or would you not give us the information we need?"

She shook her head violently.

"Look at me when I speak to you!" he screamed in rage, taking out his wand again.

"Do not hurt her!" yelled Draco again.

All of this was getting on Lord Voldemort's nerves. He felt so much disrespect from Ginny and Draco. For some reason though, he was patient.

"This is exactly why I despise love!" said Voldemort. He raised his wand pointing at Ginny, causing Draco to run in front him.

"Stop! What the hell do you want with her? Let her be and do whatever you want with me!"

The expression on Voldemort's face was red with fury. He didn't put down his wand. Instead, he yelled: "Crucio," and Draco was on the floor suffering from extreme pain. Ginny gasped at the sight, just as both of his parents did. His mother covered her eyes and was weeping. His father also closed his eyes. Ginny couldn't close her eye. She felt as if a knife had just stabbed her heart. Her mouth was dropped open and she was covering it with her hands. She was crying more than she had ever cried before. After a minute of watching this sight, she closed her eyes. She couldn't bear watch it anymore.

"Stop!" she yelled. Voldemort stopped and smiled evilly. Ginny glimpsed at him for a second, and then she kneeled down next to an exhausted Draco, breathing like a sick elephant.

"Are you OK?" she asked him crying heavily.

He didn't answer and kept panting.

"Ginevra, did you know that there is one thing that is more painful than the Cruciatus? This one thing will happen to Mr. Malfoy here. Get up," he yelled to him.

Draco obeyed.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, or do you not accept the Dark Mark?"

"No!" he yelled. At this, his father gasped.

"What did you say?" asked Voldemort in complete shock. Draco didn't answer. When the Dark Lord raised his wand pointing at Ginny, he did.

"Yes! I accept the Dark Mark!" he screamed with a scratchy voice from all the crying.

Voldemort smirked. He took out his wand and muttered a spell.

**one more chappie I think-- PLEASE REVIEW- for the last chapter's sake**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I updated fast! Welcome to the last chapter. Enjoy! Luvya**

A scream from Narcissa Malfoy filled the room. Lucius tried to fight back a tear, but couldn't, and then had begun crying for the first time in years, while hugging Narcissa tight to his chest. Ginny was too occupied to notice this. As a light from Voldemort wand left and made its way to Draco's arm, it began to draw the Dark Mark. This was the most painful experience anyone could ever come by. Ginny gasped in fear as she saw his face turn blood red and his eyes wide open. He lay on the floor, not being able to move from the pain he was feeling.

"The Dark Mark needs five hours to be drawn on one's hand. He will be in this pain for five hours. This could lead to his death. Tell me the location of the Order, or watch poor Draco die right in front of you. He will not handle the pain. He is too young," said Voldemort coldly. She was now able to look at him without being scared, for the sight of Draco was thousands of times scarier than the sight of Voldemort.

She hesitated to answer. She couldn't believe herself. She considered telling him where the Order was. She shook her head. She would never risk Harry's life and all her family's life for the boy in complete pain right in front of her.

"Suit yourself," he said looking down at Draco and crossing his arms as if watching some kind of show.

She was crying openly. Her eyes were filled with tears as she sat down on the floor beside him. "I'm so sorry," she said to, with tears falling from her eyes. "I can't." She then looked away, for she couldn't stand the sight. She began weeping in a corner for about two hours.

Voldemort was frowning. Nothing was coming out of Ginny's mouth. His plan wasn't working. He then muttered a spell and the Dark Mark stopped being drawn. "Although I am the Dark Lord, I do feel sympathy."

Draco gasped for breathe. His mother came running up to him, his father slowly following, and Ginny looked down at Draco with relief. Narcissa and Lucius were bowing to the Dark Lord in gratitude while she was crying for joy.

"Weasley," said the Lord, "this pain will continue first thing in the morning. Think about what you are doing to him. He tried to save you from me and you're letting him die? Think about it. Draco, get up. Narcissa, fetch him some water. He got up panting. His face was still blood read, as he threw up blood. His mother helped him walk as he left the room, followed by his father, which left Voldemort with Ginny.

"If you tell me right now, I will set him and his family free from my grip. He will have a normal lifestyle and will be happier than he ever was before." There was no reply. "I will not harm any member of your family." There was no reply. "What more do you want?" he yelled in fury.

Ginny couldn't believe he asked that question. There were plenty of things that she wanted. But she did not answer.

He left the room in anger, leaving her stuck in her cage. Before she new it, she was asleep on the cold hard stone.

She was awoken by Draco. His face was still red and he was obviously in pain because he was crying.

"Come with me, I'm taking you home," he said as he took her hand and ran out of the cage into a few chambers, through a few halls, until they arrived at his room. He took the broomstick, helped Ginny onto it and flew quickly out of the window, as Ginny held on to his chest for dear life.

All that was running underneath her was darkness. After about twenty minutes there were some electric lights. He landed behind a building.

"This is the muggle train station. Buy a ticket back to wherever you think the Order is," he threw her a bag of coins.

"Come with me," she said, starting to cry after remembering his situation.

"This year, you thought," he wiped a tear, "I know you thought I was acting weird. He began to cry harder than he was. "I was trying to impress you because the Dark Lord ordered me to. But in the process, I learned more about you, and I," he cried more violently, "I fell… I fell in love with you. Now I know why he told me to do what I did. He wanted you to like me so that when the Dark Mark is drawn, you would feel sorry for me and tell him everything you know."

"Come with me," she repeated.

He shook his head. "Tell my parents not to grieve for me, as should you, Know that I am happier this way" he took out a wand, "this is your wand," and before she could stop him, he yelled: "Avada Kedavra," and lied on the ground. Dead.

**(sniff-sniff) You all probably hate me! This is the ending. Review if you are SAD.**

**Nd read my otha stories, KK??**


End file.
